Blue Blooded
by papple
Summary: After Bella moves in with her new family, she can tell she’s going to get along with them just fine. The handsome stranger she meets at a club turns out to be something she didn't believe possible,"I don't feel anything, Edward, where's your heart beat?"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After Bella moves in with her new family, she can tell she's going to get along with them just fine. But when her new sister is one of the popular people in school she's a bit out of her depth. The handsome stranger she meets at a club turns out to be something she didn't think possible. "I feel nothing, Edward, where's your heart beat?" **

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is our first twilight story, we have quite a few chapters already pre-written. But if you have any ideas don't be afraid to review with them, we are welcoming to any improvements or ideas you may have. **

**Thank you to Devyn for all your help! You're a HUGE inspiration to us and a great friend. Can't wait to come see you :D **

**So, we hope you enjoy and please review! **

1.

"Welcome to your new home Bella," the chauffer cooed as I stepped out of the Rolls Royce that had been sent to the home to pick me up. I stepped out onto the gravel drive way and looked back down the mile drive to the gates that we're now closing on the road that had led me to this place.

A smile twitched on my lips as I nervously lifted my hand to grasp the shiny gold doorknocker, the double doors swung open and I was caught off guard in a tight hug.

"I have a sister!" The thing that was clung tightly to me yelled as it jumped up and down.

I felt tempted to ruffle her short choppy hair but resisted, as she took my hand in hers, I felt an instant bond and felt that this time things _would_ be better.

"I'm Alice...your sister." Her cheeks rose into a huge grin. A grin that I didn't think possible for such a small person. I couldn't help but have a smile myself; I had never had a sister before. Apart from the girls at the home, but they didn't really count since I was more their bitch than a family member.

I glanced down at her outfit and then at mine, she boasted lilac silk pyjamas that outdid my choice of my old khaki jacket with a stain on the sleeve.

"So....where's Mr. Swan?" I asked, feeling a little out of place in the marble hallway. I glanced around the hall, as if the two staircases arching in towards the hall weren't enough, there was a giant mahogany table. Seated at the head of the table was the most stunning girl I had ever seen!

"Oh dad's in Berlin but he'll be back next week, oh and this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Bella, my new sister."

Rosalie arched an eyebrow in my direction and gave me a look which can only be described as complete and total disgust.

"Hi," I said as a kind of peace offering.

"Mhmm," is all she replied, eyeing me up and taking in my short linen pants and 'Black Eyed Peas' shirt.

"Well... let's get you outta those clothes for starters. 'Black Eyed Peas', really?" Alice began, dragging me up one of the staircases, where we were followed by a troop of smartly dressed men carrying the only few possessions I had.

"Uhh," I managed not wanting to tell her it had actually been donated to the home and it had taken me ages to get the musty smell out of the material. I inhaled sharply as I took in the huge expanse of closet, designer labels hung around me, surrounded me with their cashmere touch.

Alice flew ahead of me and I lost her through the racks of clothing.

"Perfect!" I heard her call; I swear I heard it echo!

"Here quick put this on! I need to show you to your room." In my hand she placed a tiny dress that can only be described as underwear. I gaped at it, _she expected me to wear one this?!_

"Alice, this is going to cover nothing!" I stated, slightly horrified that she had gotten my size exactly right.

"Oh come on! You have to look hot for school tomorrow," she pouted sticking her lip out, I couldn't imagine ever looking 'hot' but gave her a shy smile.

"Okay." She gave me a wink and disappeared from sight once more. I took this as my cue and began to peel off my layers until I stood only in my faded grey Wal-Mart underwear.

"Dear God, no!" I heard Alice yell from behind me. "Are you insane?! Wal-Mart underwear?!" She let her head fall to her hands; my cheeks matched the red chipped nail varnish that was occupying my toes.

"Follow me now!" She ordered throwing me a silk bath robe. Leading me through racks and racks of clothing, we ended up at a wall with tiny colourful boxes, which had tissue paper spilling from each, she reached up on her tiptoes grabbed a few and led me again down a long hallway painted a rich plum colour and through a door at the end.

"This is our bedroom, I hope you don't mind sharing but I've never had a sister before." As she said this five more men came through the door carrying what seemed like an endless amount of bags, from Louis Vuitton trunks to Tiffany's jewellery bags.

"What's all this?" I asked, gripping tightly to the bath robe that was covering my hideous underwear.

"Welcome home gifts from daddy and me. We thought that you would like to take a family trip with us next month so we got you some trunks. When I'm done with you, you will know the name of every designer in the world!"

My face falsely gave off excitement when, to me, this sounded like a terrifying prospect. Boxes were being stacked up in every corner as the room began to fill, which is not easy in a room the size of the average basketball court. Dress bags were draped over the two matching four poster beds, each of the bedcovers were embroidered with our initial. I walked over to far bed and my fingers ran over the purple 'B' in appreciation.

"Where would you like these to go Miss?" One of the many butlers asked Alice as she filed her nails.

She glanced up and spoke politely, "Put the purple ones in Bella's bathroom, and the pink ones in mine. Everything that is bought from now on will be colour co-ordinated into those two colours and I want them to be in the right place. Bella, go straight through the door on your right and sort out your bathroom to how you like it, whilst you're in there, put on some clothes 'cause tonight you are going to meet the guys." She winked and then walked through a pink door leaving me staring at a purple one.

"The guys?" I squeaked under my breath, I padded into the bathroom still holding the black dress. I locked the door and splashed cold water over my face. I ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair and breathed in deeply. I told myself that I needed to make a good impression; I also hoped that not everyone would be as unfriendly as Rosalie.

"We have arrived Miss," the chauffer called into the back of the luxurious car.

"Why thank you Chives, we won't need your services later, good night." She waited for the door to open and then climbed out gracefully.

"Good night, Miss Bella."

"Uhh...thanks." I, too, climbed out of the car, but found it troubling in the tight dress that I had been blackmailed into wearing. I tripped up the curb and into the back of a rather tall, broad man. "Sorry," I whispered as I stumbled off to find Alice.

That is not as easy as it sounds in a dim lighted club where everyone decided to wear dark clothing. I weaved in and out of people until I found a tall leather stool which I plonked myself onto; the smell of smoke and booze clouded my thoughts. A tall tanned guy appears at the other side of the bar, his long black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail.

"What's your poison?"

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, _what the hell is this guy on about?_

"He's asking you what you would like to drink sweet cheeks," a handsome stranger explained.

"Ohh! An apple martini please," I began to root through the abnormally large purse that Alice had issued me with for my wallet, but a hand placed around my wrist stopped me.

"Don't worry about this one sweet cheeks, I got it."

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking the guy up and down. His bronze hair was highlighted by the lights from the bar, his lips were curved into a magnificent crooked smile and his jaw line....._oh my god! His jaw line!_

The tanned guy made some sort of display of shaking a silver bottle and then pouring the contents into my glass; he flashed me a grin and then was hustled off to make more drinks. I awkwardly craned my neck and looked out the corner of my eye at the bronze haired stranger and caught him staring at the neckline of my 'dress'.

"So-" I said turning just as he was my hand slipped and the glass flew into the air, the liquid spilling over his crisp white shirt as his hand clamped over the glass before it hit the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I squeaked my hands over my mouth.

"Uh...it's fine," he all but growled, his eyebrows were lowered, his eyes turned into a dark amber; his fist was clamped tight at his side. I did all I could not to scurry away like a terrified animal.

"Let me help," I offered, quickly grabbing the cardigan that had previously been over my shoulders and began dabbing at his chest, through his shirt I could feel the sharp planes of his stomach and the tense shiver of his muscles. As I placed my hand on his shirt, it felt as if I had placed my hand in the refrigerator.

"Oh my god! You're freezing!" I exclaimed, my eyes shot up to his and his frown had relaxed but his eyes had become a dark black.

"Uhh...I have to go." And without another word, my bronze haired stranger charged through the crowd.

I felt a jolt at my side.

"There you are Bella!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's pretty crazy in here." I said with a smile signalling to the couples dancing or rather dry humping to the beat.

"I would've shown you Jasper but, he left with his brothers," she said and shrugged.

"Jasper?" I asked wanting to get to know this person who had made me so welcome.

"Oh, he's just the most gorgeous guy you have ever seen!"

"Oh I doubt that..."

"Are you holding out on me sis, have you got a boy in the works? Who is he? Was it at your home? Are you in love? What's his name?"

"Love? Don't joke," I said chuckling at the absurdness of the idea.

"Oh come on, you're a babe! Let's walk home and you can tell me all about yourself," she said linking my arm as we made our way outside.

"Walk? In these shoes? Are you crazy?" I asked looking at Alice; she just glanced back at me, her face fully serious.

"I could always give you ladies a ride home." A voice emerged from a dark Jeep behind us.

Through the window I could see the tanned bar tender.

"Name your poison," I stated as I climbed into the back of the car dragging Alice with me.

"Who the fuck is this?" Alice shrieked.

"Jacob Black at your service." He said giving us a cheeky wink. I clambered in beside him and Alice slid gracefully into the back a pointed look on her face.

"You staying with the Swans?" he asked as we sped down the road passing a dark expanse of forest.

"Uhhh...Alice?" I turned around in my seat looking at Alice; she stared blankly out the window.

"We are the Swans, top of the hill, number 14" she answered.

"You don't even know where you live?" Jacob asked slightly surprised.

"I just moved in," I explained.

"Well here we are. Good bye, sorry, what's your name?"

"Bella."

"Well bye, Bella. Bye, Alice."

I lay awake in bed and thought about that guy and cringed at my clumsiness I didn't get far, as my head sank into the warm soft pillow and I shivered with anticipation.

**A/N: soo, what do you guys think? Review and let us know :D**

**Oh! If you want a good story to read, devynx3 Beautiful Catastrophe is amazing!!! **

**Thank you for reading xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hmm...yes, chapter 2, with 2 reviews, fitting (: please please review! It would help us out so much, and fix our writers block :D we'll love you loads for it!  
thanks for all your help Devyn! Couldn't of done it without you **

2.

"Aliceeeeee!" I called down the stairs, it was the morning of the first day of school and I was walking around the house in my underwear and rollers, _thank god Dad was in Berlin._

I found out he's not so good with the whole teenage daughter palaver. He actually asked me how I was 'progressing' in boy 'situations'. I think he's worried me and Alice are both sluts who sleep around. Luckily enough for him I'm a virgin... not that I had a chance at losing it.

"Yeah sis?" She cooed appearing in front of me, dangling a car key in my face.

She was dressed in dolly shoes, a short black floral dress and a leather jacket. I wondered if she was trying to impress this Jasper guy she kept going on about.

By that I mean she'd even grunt his name in her sleep. _Eww_, God only knows what she dreams about.

"What do I wear?" I asked pointing to the few items I had picked out of the over sized wardrobe we shared.

She quickly threw the keys at me and studied the clothes I had laying on the bed. After a few mmm's and ahh's she was holding up the perfect outfit.

A high waisted panelled skirt with a 'Frankie Says Relax' top and a grey blazer,

"Shoes?" I asked.

"Definitely Marc Jacobs mouse pumps, in, hmm, either pink or navy, you decide" She winked.

I finally grabbed the navy pumps and hurried out the front door to find Alice sitting in the driver's seat of some kind of Porsche. Her sunglasses were resting on the top of her head even in the cold October morning air.

I climbed in beside her, straightened out my skirt and ran my fingers through my shiny curls.

"How come Chives isn't driving us?" I asked as I pulled my seatbelt over my shoulder.

"Most kids here have got rusty old things so I do my best to blend in." She giggled and I smiled too because the only thing I had ever wanted was to blend in, to fit in.

After pulling into the school parking lot I realised what Alice meant by 'rusty old things' an old red Chevy in front of us was actually green with rust.

I laughed, "This is like something from 'Girls just wanna have fun'."

We pulled into a parking spot, which appeared to be the closet to the school, the best parking space in the whole lot. Beside us was a bright shining white Jeep.

"Is that Jacob's car?" I asked.

"Nope, even better," Alice replied, climbing out of the car gracefully, I swear it's like she dances through life. I turn just in time to see Jasper climb out of the car, followed by a burley big guy and, _oh my god, _the bronze haired stranger.

I noticed Alice was going with the whole subtle, nonchalant tactic whereas I just sat stock still, my legs sticking to the leather seat, my cheeks colouring.

The buff guy yelled over whilst the other two kept to a private conversation,

"Hey, Alice, where's Rose?" He asked, grinning with dimples denting his cheeks.

Before Alice could answer Rose appeared looking even more radiant in a blue cheerleading outfit.

"Speak of the hot devil." The buff guy wolf whistled and made his way over to Rose, taking her into a huge hug and devouring her face in a huge make out session.

"Way too much PDA, bro!" Jasper called making his way over to Alice.

"Hey, Alice, you look nice today." I think I literally saw Alice's legs melt away.

"Huyjff...I mean...thanks. Oh Jasper, this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper. She's my new sister."

I slowly peeled my legs off the leather seats and managed to make my way towards them without falling over; I had a tight grin plastered on my face.

I'm terrible at meeting new people, especially ones you've spilled drinks all over.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said with a nod in my direction; it seemed the other two had wondered off somewhere else to make out and such.

"Jasper, I wanted to ask you -" was all I caught Alice say before she and Jasper began walking towards school. I awkwardly pulled my leather satchel over my shoulder, wondering whether to make conversation with the mystery guy who seemed also to be faux fumbling around in his bag.

After standing, staring at my shoes and breathing heavily for about a minute I looked up to see he had already gone_. Great Bella, just great._

I looked down at the customised map that Alice had issued me with earlier that morning. So it's a right and then straight ahead to the reception. Okay, I can do this. I put my map away; I mean I didn't want to look like a loser with my nose in a map looking completely clueless.

I turned the corner and bumped into a hard wall of muscle

"Shit. Sorry, I'm such a klutz." I looked up to see a bronze mess of hair in my face.

"It's perfectly okay, sweet cheeks," he said with that gorgeous crooked smile playing on his lips, as he put out a hand.

"Edward... and you are?" I took his hand and felt the coldness I had before, it was shocking, but felt wonderful at the same time.

"Bella," I answered simply.

"What class you looking for, Bella?" His voice saying my name was the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard.

"Uhh... bio in building four." I slapped myself mentally, _of course he would know where biology is, act normal!_

"Follow me," he said, abruptly pulling me from my thoughts, he flashed me a grin and I admired his pearly whites.

"Okey dokey," I said breathlessly, _when have I ever in my whole friggin' life said okey dokey? I know exactly how Alice feels. _

So I followed him all the way to the lab like a lost puppy, in one smooth movement he sat down and patted the seat next to him, obviously feeling my unease.

He popped his pencil in his mouth as he turned pages in his textbook. Right then I knew only one thing for certain, I was beyond jealous of that pencil.

All throughout the class I was distracted by the slight sounds that came from him, the little deep breaths, the pop of his pencil, the tap of his fingers on the table. Not once did I hear what the teacher said, luckily I wasn't called on to answer any questions.

At one point I swear I saw Edward staring at my legs in my skirt, so I may have crossed my legs in the most seductive way I could think of, only managing to get my shoe caught round my leg, so instead, I settled for chewing on the end of my pen and pushing my hair over my shoulder to show off my neck.

I heard his stomach growl; I half smiled and licked my lips in another attempt to look the least bit sexy. At the end of class he rushed out muttering something about taking a leak. Before I made it to the door I was escorted by a friendly looking boy with short blonde hair which smelled of gel, _yes, he was that close._

"Hi, so you're the new member of the Swan family?"

"It's Bella," I corrected him and his grin grew,

"Mike." I smiled back appreciating my welcome wagon. It turned out that Mike and I shared lots of classes in which he chose to sit by me.

The next lessons dragged on and when the bell for lunch finally rang I was relieved to find Alice in the lunch queue.

"Great! There you are Bella, how's your first day been?" She asked whilst grabbing two salads from the cart.

"Oh well, I made new friends, a kid called Mike?" I asked. She nodded with familiarity. After paying for our food she led us over to the table at the far back of the cafeteria, where the three guys and Rose were already sitting. Rose was sat on the burly guys lap and Jasper and Edward appeared to be in an intense conversation.

We sat down at the table, Alice closest to Jasper; Edward surprisingly got up and moved next to me,

"Hey there..." I didn't let him finish.

"Please stop with the sweet cheeks, it's a little embarrassing, just call me Bella." I grabbed a bottle of lemonade off the tray and began to play with the lid, not before Edward's delicate fingers flicked it towards himself and began spinning it like a topper.

"So how did you end up at the Swan's?"

"They adopted me, I guess I'm the luckiest orphan ever right? Well except maybe Nicole Richie. Want some?" I asked holding the bottle out. I made a mental note to myself and stored it away.

"What about before that?" He asked an intense look in his eye. I brushed off his question and practically threw my face into my prawn salad.

"Oh, Emmett not here." I heard Rosalie shriek as he began nuzzling her neck affectionately. Edward had been watching them, his jaw stiffened and he grimaced.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a little unsure why he looked so annoyed at Emmett.

"Nothing it's just... he can't really control himself when he's like this... and I just worry about... never mind," he looked around making sure no one else heard.

"Worry about what?" I ask unintentionally leaning into him; I was practically lying on his out stretched arm.

"Nothing for you to worry about Bella, would you like to take a walk?" He asked, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure." I grabbed my satchel and stood up, forgetting that I was wearing a skirt, a few jocks walking past stared at my legs and wolf whistled...

"Oh yeah baby!" They called, before I knew Edward had them by the collar and was telling them to apologise.

**A/N: please review! Otherwise we're actually going to have to start doing work in French lessons instead of writing this story, we'll blame you if we get Fs, ok maybe we will blame our teacher with the belt the size of our heads. But still review! ;) xxxx**

**Story Recommendations:  
Beautiful Catastrophe – Devynx3  
Fallen Angel – Edwardsfallenangel **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BOO! bet you didn't expect this up so soon! ;) so seeing as we only seem to have one reader, we thought that if we uploaded more chapters then that would attract new readers (:  
as I (Rose) write this Nici is burping down the phone to me and complaining about Vampire Diaries not coming out with a new episode for a while, although I agree that this was a silly idea, I do not agree with the burps! PLEEEASE review! Then she may refrain from burping so much! **

3

"What the fuck Cullen!" The largest one said, towering over Edward. Who still clearly had the upper hand.

Jasper stepped in and the group of jocks backed down and trailed off looking slightly embarrassed. Edward muttered something to Jasper through gritted teeth and then lowered himself once more beside me. I placed my hand on his arm; his gaze met mine as if he had forgotten I was still there.

"Thanks, but you know you didn't have to do that." I said softly, leaning in to feel his cool breath one my cheek.

"Those guys are dicks!" He practically hissed. He looked down at my hand and before I could decide whether or not to move it the bell rang.

"Well, best be getting off." I said, not wanting to release my hand from his arm

"Unless you wanted to ditch," he offered. "What class do you have next?"

"Ugh, gym," I replied, obvious disgust on my face. "Like I need another excuse to fall on my face." I chuckled to myself, knowing hideously well that no matter what sport we would be playing, I would fall straight over.

"Ditching it is," Edward decided, a gorgeous grin on his face. He began pulling me towards to back door of the canteen. "Wouldn't want anyone to see us now would we?" He winked, leaving me unable to manoeuvre my feet allowing me to begin to fall down, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. "What happened there?" Edward asked, holding onto me tighter as I felt my face go pale and a buzzing begin in my ear.

"Shit," I heard from somewhere out of the fuzz.

"Bella! Its Alice, are you okay sweetie?" I heard Alice and felt her tugging on my shirt.

"Edward dude what d'you do?" I guessed that it was Emmett's booming voice making my head ring.

I felt my feet leave the ground, I pressed my head against what I thought was a cold wall, but when I squinted my eyes open slightly I realised it was Edward's shoulder.

"Edwaaard," I slurred, not sure what I was saying. "Pu-ut me d-down," I managed to mumble, banging my small fists against his chest.

My energy ran short and the blackness filled my mind.

I awoke on a bed covered in plastic and two pairs of eyes above me, Alice's and someone's who I did not recognise.

"She's coming to," I heard Alice say and felt a rush of fear as I thought I might have been in a hospital.

I felt rough hands heaving me up into a sitting position, I looked at the nurse.

"Can I go now please?" I croaked and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"Bella would you like me to drive you home?" Alice looked sympathetic and I knew she was serious.

"No that's okay I'll just go back to class."

After finally persuading her I was fine we went our separate ways and I started walking past the car lot, standing there leaning against his jeep was Edward.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked, walking closer to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, happens a lot, nothing to worry about," I explained, so he dazzled me and I fainted, no big deal... _right?_

"I'm taking you home," he said decisively and started hoarding me into his Jeep.

"Seriously Edward I'm fine, I'm just gunna go to class," I interjected.

"And what is your next class Bella?" He asked with his eyebrows raised, knowing full well there was no way I wanted to go to gym class.

"Whatever! We can't just leave school without...." Before I could finish my sentence Edward's lip were tracing my jaw line, leaving a trail of tingles behind them.

I started to feel light headed again but it felt good. I began leaning forward, my hands reached out and my fingers pushed through his impossibly soft hair and I let out a tiny groan. He suddenly pulled away and stared straight out the front windscreen, I bit my lip expecting him to speak, and he didn't. We drove home in silence. When he finally pulled up in the driveway he let out a deep sigh and turned himself to face me.

"May I come in?" He asked me, sounding torn and unsure.

"Yeah, sure," I said, doubting whether he actually wanted to, or whether he was being polite. I began to unbuckle my seat belt and open the door, but before I could step out Edward had me in his arms and was carrying me up the steps to the door.

"This really isn't necessary," I stated, feeling uncomfortable.

"Stop wriggling and open the door sweet cheeks."

"I beg of you please stop with the sweet cheeks!" I said in despair, I managed to wiggle my way out of his lift to search through my bag for my house key. After finding the key chain with a giant purple 'B' I opened the double door and stepped in.

"Make yourself at home," I stated to Edward who looked around admiringly. I threw my bag down onto the floor and kicked off my pumps.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I asked, making my way to the kitchen, I felt Edward's arms lock around my hips and spin me round. His mouth made its way to my throat.

"I have all that I need," He chuckled into my collar bone.

"So this is why you wanted to come in." I giggled at the tingling feeling, and he pulled away to sit himself on the counter.

I cocked my head and smiled at him, I heard a buzzing sound and Edward pulled out a cell phone. He dropped down and wandered back into the lobby mumbling into it.

He appeared a few moments later looking irritated, he put his hand on my neck and planted a kiss on my lips when opened my eyes he had already left. That boy's a mystery. And it's driving me crazy.

After wondering aimlessly around the house for about an hour, I decided that I needed to sleep off the buzzing that was still in my ear from earlier.

When my head hit the pillow all I could think about was the feeling I had when Edward kissed me, the tingling, the goose bumps and the dazzling. I must have been mmming and ahhing in my sleep because when I awoke I found a small trail of dribble running down my chin, I also found an immensely irritated Edward at the bottom of my bed.

As I raised my head from the pillow his eyes met mine and the crooked smile that made my legs weak spread across his face.

"Hello there sleeping beauty," he said crawling up the bed towards me. "Sorry I had to run out on you like that Jasper and Emmett called me, they were annoyed that I had taken the car."

I dreaded what my hair looked like as he leant over me holding himself up by his arms, I put my hands over his bare arms and felt his muscles flex.

"Alice will be home soon." I whispered almost unable to speak, he leaned over me feeling his weight on me. He produced cheese sandwich from the dresser, I felt a wave of disappointment.

"Eat," he said smiling at me, I wondered if he was serious about seeing me eat again.

I nibbled on the end of the bread, not wanting to look like a pig.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked, I choked on the bit of bread I was chewing on and placed the plate back on the table.

"Uhhh.....Ed Westwick. You know the guy from gossip girl, his jaw line is to die for," I mumbled whilst I stared at Edward's own jaw line, trying to imagine what it would feel like to brush my fingers across it. I reached out my hand and stroked my finger tips across the smooth skin.

"I don't suppose I do?" He chuckled dryly; I could've sworn he was going in for a kiss before the door swung open and Alice appeared.

"Edward your cousins are downstairs." So Jasper and Emmet were his cousins, interesting. Edward climbed off the bed much to my disappointment, swept past Alice and went down the stairs without a word.

"Bella you dark horse!" Alice shrieked and flopped onto my bed. "Tell me everything," she probed picking at the sandwich on my bed side table.

"There's nothing to tell," I insisted taking the empty plate from her hands and climbing off the bed.

"Oh, so he just happened to be on top of you on the bed?" She asked, following me like a puppy dog to the kitchen.

"Yes, yes he did. Coffee?"

"Yeah! So he brought you home?"

"Yes he did, would you like sugar?"

"Bella! Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not! I just really need coffee!"

"Well if you're making some I'll have a cup." A hoarse voice said from the door.

"Daddy!" squealed Alice, running and jumping on Mr Swan, his black hair was fading slightly to grey which would match the Armani grey suit his plump body was covered by. Alice had obviously gotten to him to with all the style nonsense.

"Hi, Mr. Swan," I said awkwardly playing with the coffee machine,

"Please, Bella, call me Dad. So what were you two lovely girls talking about?" He asked reaching up to the cupboard to get three mugs.

"The Cullens, Edward seems to have taken a shining to Bella," Alice said, not realising she was giving out to much information. I stared at her telling her to stop but she wouldn't "Oh, and he dropped her home after school today isn't that so....ow!" I kicked her shin and interrupted.

"So how was Berlin?"

**A/N: review or we're coming after youuuu, we know where you live, muahahahah! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you lovesam, your reviews are really appreciated (:  
so as you can probably tell by now it's always going to be me (Rose) writing these a/n's so hopefully I can stop saying (Rose) cause it's getting very annoying.  
I know these chapters are quite short but I am working on getting Nici to write more, we started on chapter 7 today and didn't get very far so I may just sneak in some extra bits ;) **

4

When I followed Alice out of the front door that morning Rosalie was standing next to the shiny silver car, looking as beautiful and menacing as before. She wore the highest pair of stilettos I had ever seen but I still doubted that she would look any taller compared to her boyfriend.

"Hey Al, do you mind giving me a lift? Dad got called in." Alice grinned in agreement.

"Rose's dad is the sheriff," she informed me quietly before unlocking her car.

When we arrived at school we parked in the same spot as the day before, like it was reserved or something. After climbing out of the car I was greeted by a hand to help me out. I knew that hand. I didn't take it.

"Hello Edward," I stated, walking as confidently as I could away from him.

"Bella? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, slightly worried. I stopped and turned around opening my mouth but closing it again, _what was I thinking? I'm not going to tell him that I couldn't stop thinking about him all night._

I hated not being able to control myself and when I was with him things changed, I changed. It took all of my self control to turn and walk away from him, and I didn't stop until I got to homeroom. A short balding man came into the room with sweat patches adorning his under arms and the class silenced, well they were no longer yelling and throwing stuff.

"Annual camping trip kids! You know the drill, take a letter and get to class," he announced, and was answered with groans from the girls and cheers from the guys. _A camping trip? You cannot be serious! _

I stepped up to the desk and took a letter looking at it in disgust before folding it and placing it in my satchel.

The jocks from the panties incident were waiting for me outside the door,

"Where's your boyfriend Bella?" They taunted me, I faced them with all the confidence I could muster.

"He's back in Arizona along with your muscles by the looks of it, seriously I thought jocks were supposed to be buff, I guess things are different here," I shrugged and stumbled into the restrooms.

I gave myself a victory smile in the mirror, the smile faded fast as I came to the realisation that gym was next. I heard a groan come from one of the cubicles and a grunting sound; I rushed out and got to the court looking red in the face. I noticed a familiar spiky haired guy waving frantically at me.

I walked over to the boy thinking over what his name might be. _Scott?_

"Bellllaaaaa! How are you?" _Jack?_

"Hey, uhh....good thanks," I mumbled, still going over his name.

"So, Cullen huh?"

"Excuse me?" _What's Nick saying?_

"I don't know, you looked cosy that's all, Mike doesn't like."

"Well, Mike should keep his nose out of my business and stop talking about himself in third person."

Mike laughed and gave me a friendly slap on the back, which, I was sure would bruise later. Before I knew what was happening, the volleyball game had begun; my participation generally included looking alarmed and using Mike as a human shield.

"Hey Bella, have you got yourself a tent buddy yet?"

"Tent buddy?" I replied just managing to move my head out of the way just in time for the ball to hit Mike straight on the shoulder.

"Yeah, the person you stay in a tent with on the trip," he explained rubbing his shoulder and taking both our places on the team.

"Uh sorry Mike, I'm sharing with Alice and Rose, we're using it as a bonding experience," I lied, hiding behind the pole of the net.

"Oh..." he mumbled "Yeah, I was expecting that."

Then a thought crossed my mind. I had seen how annoyed Edward seemed when I hung out with Mike this could be the perfect opportunity.

"Actually Matt, I guess I will need a partner and maybe we can drive up together?" He looked beyond eager and I couldn't help noticing a certain mousy blond girl giving me sulky looks.

"Yeah! Uh definitely, I'll pick you up at six on Friday, and it's Mike," he yelled over the end of class bell. I gave him thumbs up and left.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly and I was finding it increasingly hard to avoid Edward who kept putting paper notes in my bag, each one I left unread and hidden under my pillow. I even moved to sit by Mike in biology lab. _Well treat 'em mean and all. _

Friday finally came around.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Alice stated as she helped me pack my bag, she and Rose wouldn't be leaving for a few more hours, _the less time in the woods the better._

"It's just what I have to do Al, I want Edward!" I said whilst grabbing a hand of underwear.

"Oh no you don't," she hissed. "No more second hand crap, Victoria's Secret all the way," she said whilst throwing piles of net and elastic into my trunk.

"Alice, I don't think any of these pieces of fabric qualifies as a complete pair of underwear," I moaned while poking the pile and groaning. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered as I fell onto the bed.

"Oh, Bells don't start moaning you did this yourself, at least Edward will touch you," she groaned and Rosalie scoffed.

"Look, Al you have to be more forward with Jasp, he's just shy and as for you Bella, your fucked."

"Thanks guys, I feel so much better now after that pep talk!" I left the room for a silent fit in the bathroom.

I crawled into the classic bath tub in a ball. _Why am I subjecting myself to a whole weekend of puppy dog behaviour from Mike when I should have just stuck to the plan of staying with Alice and Rose? _

The door bell rang and I made no effort to move, I knew who it would be and I was still not ready to take a two-hour journey with a brownnoser in his mum's wheels. I shoved my head into the towel that hung over the side of the tub.

"Miss Bella, you have a visitor," the butler called through the door.

"I'll be right out," I called but deciding not to move for another 10 minutes, suddenly the door opened, "I said I'll be right out!" I said as I lifted my head to be faced with a mess of bronze hair and honey eyes. _Shit._

"Erm, hi, Edward" I stifled whilst clambering out of the metal tub. His mouth twitched at the corner.

"Did you get my last note?" He asked his voice now serious and his eyes piercing.

The door bell rang again; I lunged for the bathroom door, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Bella, I hope you come!" I heard him call after me, _what was that supposed to mean?_

"Hey Matt! Let's go, quick!" I pulled him down the steps but not in enough time.

"Hey, isn't that Cullen's car?" He asked, pointing to that stupid silver Volvo parked in the drive way.

"Hmm...maybe Jasper came to see Alice?" I lied, Matt nodded along.

"Oh and by the way, it's Mike." He opened the trunk for me and I threw my backpack in and waited for the butler to bring out my Louis Vuitton trunk that Alice had insisted I used.

But instead of the usual babbling buffoon of a butler Edward exited carrying my trunk like it weighted nothing, his face read regret and hurt.

"Oh hey Edward, let me get that," Mike offered and grabbed the trunk from him, only managing to hoist it with small intervals over to the car giving Edward and myself time to 'talk' or in my case stare at those perfect lips whilst he talked.

My ears homed in on his soothing voice. "....don't blame you for being scared off...pretty full on....hope Mike can give you what you're looking for," and with that he jumped into his car and roared away into the distance taking a piece of my heart with him.

Mike already had his mum's hatchback growling into life as I climbed into the passenger seat and we grinned at each other. Mike was no sex god but I was determined to have a good time.

**A/N: I feel like I'm always saying this but thank you so much Devyn! LOVE YOU! Even though mostly what we talk about is Justin Bieber ;) xxxxx  
REVIEW! You know you want too ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello there gorgeous, thank you for reviewing (:  
so as you may or may not know Nicole and I are in the most important year of our school careers and have a shit load of work that needs to be done, we are going to try and keep up with this writing as much as possible but it may become slightly difficult, and although she may not be aware we may be asking Devyn to help us out a little (sorry if that puts you on the spot D, we'll ask formally later) So I am going to try and keep the updates to Fridays (: give my life a bit more structure hahah! Enjoyyyy......**

5

"Don't stop me nowww, I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball!" Mike screeched at the top of his voice, singing along to the old school 'Queen' CD that seemed to be stuck on the same song. I grinned and pretended to be nodding along to the beat whilst I thought of all the things he could have meant. _Scared off?_

I wasn't scared off; I was angry and wanted to make him jealous. I looked in the wind mirror once again and saw the shiny head of our teacher behind, behind him seemed to be a trail of people from school all with the school flag blowing in the breeze; I managed to yank that off of Mike's hood when he wasn't watching. He now thinks there are rabid racoons at gas stations.

I was tying up my boot, my foot resting on the dash board when something rustled in my jean pocket. I reached in and pulled out three crumpled scraps of paper, they were the notes Edward must have given me but I couldn't remember putting them in there. I sneakily opened the first;

'_Bella, I'm sorry about whatever I did and I need you to tell me what I can do to make it better or maybe it's just me. Please speak to me or I won't stop until you do,_

_-Edward'_

I stared at the curves of the letters and thought about his lips. I unrolled the window, a tear trickling down my cheeks and I let the scraps blow away, one of them flitted past the windscreen making Mike jump.

"Bella, did you see the size of that moth? Are you crying?" He asked showing genuine worry.

"Uh yeah, it flew in my eye."

"Ugh," he grumbled, almost silently trying to be manly.

"How far away are we?" I asked staring at the dashes on the road running under the car, making myself ill.

"We're here," he sang too excited. I looked up to see a huge 'CAMP RETRO' sign.

"Oh dear God," I mumbled to myself, _and_ _so the torture begins_. An over excited looking man came over to the car window and tapped a tune to get Mike to roll it down.

"Hey guys! You're the Forks bunch, right? Park your vehicles over in that field and start up the mountain. You can pretty much pitch up anywhere in the vicinity of the fir trees." He took a deep breath and my tent buddy stopped nodding like a retard.

"Thanks Clive!" Mike shouted and I think I saw them air high five. _They're on a first name basis? Save me! Anyone? Please!?_

"Mountain?" I asked, while looking around for anything that looked bigger than a hill.

"It's just round the corner," Mike chuckled as he climbed out of the car and went around to the trunk.

"Ugh," I groaned as I opened the door and there was that hand again.

"What are you, stalking me?" I asked not daring to look at his face.

"No, but you dropped these." In his hand he held all the notes that I had let fly out of the window.

"How...Why...What the...Edward?"

"I can't explain right now, meet me in the meadow up the mountain," he said before stalking away.

Mike came around the car and passed a metal flask after taking a glug himself first, I tipped the contents down my throat which warmed me up immediately.

"Whoa! Steady on, we still have to put the tent up and you are no way in hell getting that trunk up there." My brain clouded over and I began to lose all my inhibitions.

Thirty minutes later I had persuaded Mike to piggy back me up the slope, a dwindling trail of students following our lead.

"Can't we just stop and set up next to that meadow?" I jumped off Mike's back and ran over to the meadow, managing to slip up multiple times, led in the shadows as still as a statue was Edward.

"Hey Mike, why dont we set it up over there?" I pointed to a clear patch far enough from the meadow for Mike not to see Edward.

"S...s...sure" Mike slurred, clearly a light weight when it comes to the alcohol.

"I'll go bribe someone into bringing up my trunk," I called after him and I heard him chuckle. I sneaked into the meadow and walked over to Edwards still body. I lay my hand in his and placed my head on his chest.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked not moving his body but placing an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Good, now you can share a tent with me instead of that loser Mike"

"Hey! He has alcohol, what are you offering?"

He growled softly and pulled my face to meet his, our mouths came together, mine with silent defeat. Fuck self control, I would take this any day. I pushed my hands inside his jacket and his shirt until my fingers found his icy, smooth, defined chest.

I allowed myself to roll on top of him and begin to pull his jacket off, he rolled over so his knees were either side of my thighs, and he was able to remove his jacket without our mouths moving from one another's. He allowed his mouth to move to the spot behind my ear that made me push myself up against him more.

His teeth grazed over my shoulder blade, I savored the feeling and then suddenly he stopped and sat up pushing me up too.

"Mike's coming," he said and disappeared into the trees.

"Bella, I found a better spot further up, Alice is up there too with that Jasper kid." He raised his eyebrows as he said this.

"Oh okay, have they already got their tent up?"

"Well they definitely got something up," his eyebrows rose again, as did mine and I silently congratulated Alice for her forwardness.

I picked myself up off the floor and made a show of wiping myself off and leaving.

"Mike, do you still have that vodka?" I asked placing my hand on his arm, attempting to be flirty; I needed a release from all this craziness.

"Sure do sweet cheeks," he replied, I shivered at the memory but he placed his arm over my shoulders mistaking it for coldness, I was too tipsy to refuse warmth and tucked myself under his arm.

I heard a low growl behind me and felt that I was being watched, that convinced me to stay out of the meadow tonight.

When Mike said a little further I think he seriously under estimated just how difficult it is for two mildly drunk teens to climb through a pitch black woods.

"Itssss just up ver," Mike slurred before tripping over a tree trunk and falling into me.

"Arrrgh!" I yelped before collapsing to the floor.

"Bella, are you there? Come on Jasp, let's put them in a tent" I heard Alice shriek and then giggle tipsily. I remembered being carried and then sleep.

Now, here I am, in a tent I don't recognise, naked.

What the fuck was that?

I hear the zip slowly coming undone; I reach for the nearest blanket and cover myself, as begin to root around for my underwear.

"Morning Bella," a smooth velvet voice said, even though it was at the softest decibel ever it still left a ringing in my ears.

"Edward? What the hell am I doing here?" I considered not adding the last part but I thought it added emphasis to the situation, "naked?"

"You really don't remember?" he asked sitting down beside me and holding out a shirt and a pair of sweats, but then he waited.

"Oi pervert, out you scoot while I change," he chuckled a musical laugh and kissed me on the forehead before stepping out of the tent but carried on talking.

"You came into my tent last night and gave me a bit of a, well, show," he stifled a laugh.

"I did what?" I managed pulling on the shirt.

"We dont have to talk about it, you were drunk....shit happens you know."

I heard his feet pad away and I emerged into the small shaded clearing and followed the snoring sounds until I found my tent.

I watched Mike stirring so I skillfully curled myself under his arm.

I fell asleep almost instantly; I only woke because a bright flash, I opened my eyes to find Mike holding a camera over us!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I jumped up and ran to the other side of the tent, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I asked covering myself with the shirt as I had removed my sweats in my sleep, I ran out into the clearing once again and back to Edward's tent but he wasn't there.

In the tent lay an untouched sleeping bag and the ruffled blankets that I had previously slept in, I took my place in the blankets and tried to sleep.

"Bella, sorry if that scared you," I crawled out to the tent opening and peered out, the light blob wavering in my sight.

"It's alright Mike, just a shock is all, and can I have the keys to your car? I kinda need some clothes." Mike agreed after I assured him I was not mad at him and lent me a pair of explorer shorts which I tucked the shirt in, getting a good sniff of Edward's cologne.

I tied my boots on and began the steady descent. I was rooting through the car trunk when I heard the loud purr of a motorcycle engine. I turned and recognised the rider as he removed his helmet and shook out his silky black hair.

"Well if it isn't Jacob Black."

"Bella? What are you doing on the rez?" He asked climbing off his bike and making his way over.

"School camping trip," I groaned. "My creepy camp buddy took a picture of me sleeping, half naked," I said widening my eyes and rooting through my trunk.

"He what?" Jacob asked his voice becoming deeper and darker. His hands were tight on my shoulders clamping down.

"Ow Jake, that kinda hurts." I struggled under his grip and I heard the gravel crunching behind me.

I didn't turn around and Jacob's hold on me relaxed. He leaned in close and for a minute I thought he might kiss me but instead he just whispered.

"Don't get involved with the Cullen's, they're a bad sort." Before I could tell him they had nothing to do with it, he had exchanged a grim look with the person behind me and took off on his bike.

"I wouldn't mess with the Black's if I were you," the distinct voice behind me said.

"Funny, that's exactly what he said about you," I pretended to chuckle and went back to finding clothes, "Edward?" I heard him 'mhmm' from behind me. "So, did we...you know...last night?" I kept my face down. Knowing I was currently the brightest shade of red.

"No," he chuckled. "But, I do have a request." I turned to face him and raised my eyebrows. "Could you maybe tell people we are dating? It would make it easier."

"Easier for what...?" I asked.

"To explain why I'm going to keep kissing you," he said as he moved towards me, placing his hand on my neck and stroking my arm with the other.

"Sure," I whispered pushing my body against his then I drew back surprised. "Edward, you're freezing!" I stated as my brow furrowed.

"I'm sure you can warm me up," he answered cockily, I reached out and took his hand, "I'm serious Edward, get in the car and I'll crank up the heater."

He pulled his hand out of mine and stared straight in my eyes, "Bella, I'm not...safe."

"What do you mean? You have some sort of STD or something?"

"Uh...no...Bella, I'm not normal."

"Edward I don't understand what you trying to say, all I know is that your freezing." I pulled his arm dragging him into the car. "Come on!"

He took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Feel that?" He asked.

"I feel nothing, Edward, where's your heart beat?"

**A/N: ohhh baby, bet you weren't expecting that ;) PLLEASEEE REVIEW! xxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: right, so this chapter could get confusing for the few of you that don't watch the vampire diaries. Basically, Nicole and I love the fact that they can bite each other without actually killing each other, and although we haven't actually planned for Edward to bite Bella, that's the way we look at it. AND also! For you who don't watch True Blood, when it comes to the point we are actually going to make our vampires cry blood! Because Eric looked fucking hot crying blood! (: enjoy this chapter guys, sorry about the rambling. xxxx **

6.

I stood gaping as a riot of kids trooped past.

"In the car, now." That was all I managed to say before Edward obediently climbed into the passenger seat. I put the key in, started the engine and turned the heat on full.

"Bella, that won't make much diff-"

"Shut up! I need to think." On instinct I pulled out of the parking lot and began driving down the road.

"Bella, may-"

"Shh!"

"Let me drive."

"No!"

"Bella pull over, this is Mike's car."

"He owes me; I caught him taking pictures of me."

"What did you say? He what...?" I saw his jaw clenched and his fists turned white, I pulled over onto the shoulder of the road.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Go back to the camp," is all he said. I turned around and pulled back into the same spot, before the car stopped Edward was charging up the mountain to Mike's tent.

"EDWARD!" I shouted after him, by the time I had caught up Mike had a bloody nose and cuts all over his face. "Fuck, Edward! What were you thinking?"

He was now sat on a log and Jasper seemed to be calming him down.

"I try to tell you something and you beat him to a bloody pulp!" I was furious by now.

"Jasper could you leave us alone a minute please?" I placed my hand on his shoulder to feel the coldness I did when I touched Edward.

"Fucking hell Jasper, not you too!" I charged off angry to the point of tears, I made my way through the woods constantly falling over and still wearing Mike's shorts. I stripped off the shirt that belonged to Edward, threw it on the floor and stamped on it with my muddy boots.

"Bells?"

"Alice?" She smiled at me and handed me her jacket to cover my now bare chest.

"You up for a scavenger hunt?" We walked in silence for a while, her reassuring hand in mine. A loud piercing scream rang out through the trees and Alice and I took to our heels and began running towards the source. The closer we got, the more we could hear.

"He's dead... park ranger... attacked!"

I moved awkwardly in my seat and heard the squeak coming from the friction of my shorts against the plastic covering. Through the door window I could see Alice still being questioned by Rosalie's dad.

To my right sat a drunken man who had fallen asleep chattering to himself about Miranda being wrong about him. On my left was a young woman wearing stripper high heels and a top that showed way too much skin. In front of me sat Edward, watching me for my reactions, we had been at the station for two hours and I still hadn't gone into shock like Edward was expecting me too.

I smiled a strained grin at him and went back to watching the silent TV that was sitting on a metal arm nailed to the wall. The woman from the news was standing in at the crime scene, the meadow, behind her was a white sheet covering the body of the park ranger. Throughout the meadow you could spot the forensic scientists wearing their white all in ones, helmets covering their heads and silly white sleeves covering their shoes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Alice looking slightly dishevelled.

"Bells, I think I'm gonna stay here with Rose; do you think you can get a lift off Mike?"

"Yeah, Alice that's fine, I'll see you later." I told her and gave her a hug before leaving the building to look for a ride home. Edward grabbed my wrist as soon as I got outside.

"You're not going home with Mike," he stated a fierce look in his amber eyes. I recognised a certain stranger getting onto a familiar Harley.

"No, I'm not. I'm going with Jacob." He dropped my wrist and just stood and watched me ride away with some other guy.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked Jacob after an awkward ride home, I don't think he understood why I didn't talk much; all I could think about was Edward and Jasper.

_Did this mean Emmett too? _

_Maybe I would need to go see him and find out, NO! I can't do that! _

_Yes I could! _

"Uh, maybe I shouldn't, I got a shift at the club." He kissed my forehead and pulled his helmet back onto his head, his shiny black hair hanging out of the bottom.

"Ok, thanks Jake," I fiddled with the key chain that I held in my hand, feeling slightly awkward.

He nodded and kicked his bike back into life.

After exhaustingly climbing the steps to the door I placed the key in the door and pushed it open, dumping my bag at the door and kicking off my boots.

"Alice, is that you sweetie?" I heard dad call from the kitchen.

"No dad, it's Bella." I trudged into the kitchen and reached for a bottle of Vitamin Water from the refrigerator.

"How was the station?" He asked passing me a yum yum and sitting down at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee.

"You know, we got asked questions had to sit around for hours, Alice wanted to stay with Rose, and she was pretty upset," I explained, nibbling the sugar off the pastry.

He nodded understandingly. "Do you know what time she's going to be home? I have a surprise for the both of you," he smiled a cheeky grin and went back to reading his paper.

"I'm not too sure; I'll give her a call if she's not home in the next hour." I grabbed my bottle of Vitamin Water and left the kitchen. I attempted to climb the stairs but stopped half way up, not having the energy to climb the last couple of steps.

Luckily mine and Alice's set of stairs were tucked away in our wing of the house, Dad rarely came over to our side, and if he did then it was always for an emergency. The door bell rang and I heard Demetrius answer it, after slight conversation my name was called and all I could manage was a groan.

A figure appeared at the end of my stairs but by the time they reached me, my eyes had closed and the blackness that had been waiting to invade me, finally took its dominance.

I woke up with a damp flannel on my forehead in my bed with Jasper sat by my feet.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" I was surprised how rude and snappy I sounded.

"I came here to talk to you and I know you might not want talk to me but-"

"Did Edward send you to do his dirty work?" My breathing started getting quicker and I clenched my fists by my side.

"No, I came here on my own accord," he replied, I saw his brow furrow and a tingling feeling ran through my body, drowning me with calmness.

"Sorry Jasper, I'm just having a really bad day, so what did you come to tell me?"

"About me and Edward, why we're like how we are," my mind was racing and I braced myself for the worst.

"Shouldn't I really hear this from Edward? I mean no offence but I don't really know you."

"That's probably why its better this way, plus I'll be able to monitor your reaction." I nodded gently, not fully understanding what he really meant, but I was to mesmerised by his smooth Texas accent. He removed the lilac flannel, tentatively replacing it with his own cool hand, I flinched at the touch.

"Lie back Bella, and let me explain, shut your eyes and just listen." I began to lay down, resting my head on my pillows, I was a bit nervous about shutting my eyes but a slow smooth motion from his hand over my eyelids removed any of that emotion I had left.

"Edward and I are..." I heard a beeping sound, sighed and reached into my satchel beside my bed. I pulled out my cell phone and on the screen popped up a message from Mike:

_Don't worry about Edward, Bella. You still butter my parsnip. _

I groaned in disgust and threw my phone onto the floor, turning back to Jasper and returning to my original position.

"Is everything ok? You seem....disgusted," Jasper asked, moving his hand back to my head.

"Oh, it was just Mike, how did you know?"

"Bella, Edward and I have senses, sixth senses if you will, which allow us to..." A knock at the door interrupted his speech again.

Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Jasp! Are you here to see me?" Jasper chuckled and stood up to give Alice a modest peck on the cheek, Alice blushed and I didn't blame her; both suckers for Cullen men.

"Al, I was just explaining something too Bella, why dont you go get some coffee." I watched his fingers stroke her arm and felt a sudden pang of regret for pushing Edward away.

"Ok, would you like some too?" She asked, shivering slightly under his touch.

"No, but I think Bella should have some, she hasn't been feeling too well." Alice glanced over his shoulder at me and gave me a reassuring smile, after giving her hand a quick peck Jasper was back on the bed facing me, but he didn't do this at human speed, he appeared almost as a flash of light.

"As I was saying Bella, Edward, Emmett and I are different." He paused weighing up his words.

"Special," I whispered breathlessly and then wondered why I had.

"Well, that's arguable but you have to understand just how different we actually are. Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded a few too many times and he placed his palm on my arm. "We were all created at different time periods," he began, his voice soothing and strong, "I, for example, was born in 1843, I had just turned 20. I was finally old enough to become a soldier during the civil war, to help people evacuate. My transformation was not as planned as others, I was created for destruction, my creator wanted an army of strong, well strong versions of us," my head buzzed from all the information I was being given.

_1843? That made him 160! But he didn't look a day over...20. _

"Us?" I squeaked involuntarily, I had begun to wonder why I had ever wanted to know.

"Bella we are not human." He said slowly, I let out a giggle at the ridiculous prospect. The bedroom door burst open and Alice entered equipped with a cafetiere.

"Here you go Bella." Alice passed me a mug and I stared at the dark liquid avoiding Jaspers gaze.

"So, what you guys talking about?" Alice asked, blowing on her steaming hot coffee.

"Alice baby, can I speak to you for a minute?" Jasper cooed, dragging her to the other side of the room, after some hand movements pointing to me and some oohs, ahhs and sympathetic looks Alice walked out of the room; which is when Jasper appeared at my side once again.

"Please stop doing that!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella, maybe you aren't ready for this?" He turned to go.

"Wait! You can't stop the story there!" I shrieked impatiently pulling myself out of bed. He looked down at me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"If you really want to know, talk to Ed." He sighed and left a few moments later I was still standing open mouthed when I heard the door shut.

I retrieved my cell from its spot on the floor and dialled Edward's number, I needed to know what was going on, and fast!

"Bella?" Edward's strained voice answered.

"Edward, you need to tell me what's going on!"

"Jasper didn't go through with it, huh?" He asked, not really asking for an answer, "Bella, this isn't really something I want to say over the phone" he explained, at that moment I heard a knock at the balcony door, I stepped across the room to open it and there stood Edward.

I sped towards him and he held me in his arms for what seemed like not long enough. My phone beeped again and I lifted it to read the screen, it was an unknown number.

_'Bella stay away from Edward he's a killer.'_

My eyes widened and my body began to shake violently, Edward held my elbows to support my weight and I tried to pull away but failed.

"Edward what the fuck is going on?" He glanced at my cell for a moment and then his jaw tightened, showing that perfect straight line that made me moan, but I couldn't do that now! Not when I had this to deal with.

"Bella, I'm just going to come out and say it, and if you don't want to see me again then fine, but please just hear me out," he explained, placing me down on the window seat and stepping away.

A thousand things ran through my mind at once and I came out with the first one that crossed my lips.

"You're gay. You're a gay killer!" I continued and suddenly realised why he ever wanted to be with me, I must be his decoy to throw people off.

"Look Bella, I'm not gay!" He strained his voice raising and I noticed he didn't correct my other allegation.

"Oh my god! Did you kill that park ranger?" I breathed, backing up against the dresser.

"Bella I'm a vampire."

"Oh thank Christ!" I said, Edward looked just as surprised as I was at my reaction.

After an hour of trying to explain my reaction to Edward, we had ended up lying next to one another on the balcony, talking about well everything.

"What happened to your family?" He asked me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours," I teased, winking.

"Wait does Alice know?" I asked and he took a deep breath which I doubted he needed to take.

"We don't just tell anybody; in fact we're not supposed to tell anyone." I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Against the law?" I teased and Edward replied with a serious stare which made me want to kiss his face.

Which I did, I just couldn't help myself, and I climbed onto his firm body and lowered my lips down to his, feeling his cold body through his clothes.

My lips traced his jaw until they met his soft red lips, I nibbled lightly on his bottom lip and he growled quietly and ran his fingers through my matted brown hair.

"Bella," he groaned moving his lips to the spot behind my ear, which he knew I loved.

His lips moved to the nape of my neck and I gasped imagining how it would feel if he bit me. His teeth grazed over me and I shivered with pleasure.

Suddenly Edward pulled away from me and his eyes were dark and dangerous,

"I can never lose control with you Bella," he said, his voice strained and urgent.

"What happens if you bite me?" I asked intrigued, he pulled me up so my legs were straddling him.

"Well I get stronger, but I haven't bit anyone in a very long time so I could get out of control." I rested my hands on his chest and could feel his muscles flex beneath his shirt.

"So, uh, you didn't have anything to do with the murder then?"

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now," right on cue my stomach rumbled, "time to feed the human," Edward teased, pulling at my cheeks whilst lifting my effortlessly to my feet.

We ventured into the kitchen to find that both Alice and Dad had gone, Edward began rooting around in the refrigerator and I sat down at the breakfast bar. Finally he pulled out some slices of pizza; I pulled a face and began rummaging in the fruit bowl.

"Do you not like pizza?" He asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Well yeah I guess but I'm actually on a diet so..." I gave him a smile and he frowned, creasing his pale face. I realised that I had never noticed how pale he was before now.

"Why are you on a diet?" He asked, placing the pizza on a plate and putting it in front of me. "Your perfect the way you are," he added.

I felt my cheeks burn a bright red. "The girls at the home were always making fun of me because of my puppy fat so I guess I was always on a diet. I haven't eaten a full carb meal in years," I explained taking a bite of a peach allowing the juice to run down my chin.

Edward wiped it away delicately with his thumb and then placed it in his mouth, screwing up his face with agony.

"Do you not like peach?" I asked jokingly and he turned to look at his watch with an almost smile.

"Where did Jasper go?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Don't know maybe him and Alice went out." It was then that we heard a giggle.

**A/N: blobby blobby blobby blobby, aka REVEIW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello everyone, i'm so so so sorry that we have neglected this story, but we have now left school and me and nicole aren't going to be seeing each other anymore (tear tear) although i'm going to try and keep up with this story i'm going to need some help so if anyone is willing to co-write this with me then PM and i'll give you a mini interview (A) **

**We do have part of chapter 7 written but it ends in the weirdest place that no one else will understand so i'm not going to put it up just yet. **

**Love you all! **

****


End file.
